fivewinds_danddfandomcom-20200215-history
Laytarn
Description Laytarn is a Red Dragonborn bard. He thinks incredibly highly of his skills as a performer, often believing that he is capable of witty insults that go over the head of his audience. He is often incorrect. Laytarn likes to do pretty much everything with an unnecessary flourish. Favourite Sayings "Money and manners won't save you from an Owl Bear" First heard from Zethas and now adopted by Laytarn as his favourite phrase to whisper in the ear of those he has slain. Family * According to Laytarn his brother is a warrior of great renoun * Laytarn has stated that his father tried to drown him at birth Notable Items * The worst disguise kit in the world - Not an official title but Laytarn's disguise kit, whilst often used, has never been known to be effective. This is usually down to Laytarn choosing to don disguises wholly unsuitable for a Dragonborn. Such disguises have included a human moustache. * A history of wine-making in the South - A fine book detailing the rollercoaster ride of wine-making in the southern regions of the realm of Fivewinds. When published it topped best-seller lists for two whole days. * An incomplete A4 canvas of a monstrous creature - Stolen from a Zhentarim mansion during a mission for the Lord's Alliance, the creature has not been identified but it has many limbs. The painting is currently on loan to Gim Wizard in the hope that he can identify it. * Sceptre of the Winter King - Laytarn is the current holder of the sceptre previously owned by the Winter King. It's presence seems to cause the harshest of winters to descend wherever it is located. The sceptre acts as a wand of Chill Touch. Aliases * "Fancy Dragon": Un-named but very dandy in a bright green cloak and a yellow and red striped pear of pedal pushers. Pretending to be a famous musical and theatre artist in order to explain the need to open a chest (it was a gift from a fan, who was crushed by the adoring rabble before giving his hero the key). Sadly "Fancy Man" looks and sounds exactly like Laytarn. The outfit ended up covered in sewage anyway. Kills # 'Thug - '''run through with rapier outside the back of the Bethlem # '''Thug - '''exploded into a tiny pieces as a result of a Thunderwave spell # '''Thug - '''Viciously mocked to death whilst grappled by Zethas with the words 'Which is more ugly, your face or your mother?" # '''Zhentarim Lieutenant - '(HDYWTDT) Stabbed through the throat from behind with a rapier whilst having "Money and manners won't save you from an Owl Bear" whispered in their ear # 'Kitchen Hand - '''rapiered across the back as they tried to alert the guards to the presence of the misfits. # '''Goblin Highwayman - '''Magically put to sleep and then run through with a rapier. # '''Goblin Highwayman - '''Rolled a natural 1 against a Vicious Mockery and was killed when Laytarn pointed out that he was quite likely to end up like his fellow Goblinoids rather soon, at which point he expired. ' ''' # '''Ghoul - '''Slashed with a rapier. Category:Characters